Truth or Dare
by The Fluff Machine
Summary: A silly little game gives Phineas the courage to say something he thought he never would.


**Hey guys! The Fluff Machine here with the not-so-shocking news that I still do not own Phineas and Ferb. However, I do own this story, and that makes me perfectly happy as well. This one was sort of a random plot-bunny bomb on me yesterday- just couldn't get it out of my head, you know? So, anyway, in this sequence everyone's around 14. And now, without further ado:**

**Truth or Dare**

"No way!" Phineas cried indignantly.

"You're gonna do it, Dinner Bell." Buford countered with a smirk. Phineas looked to Ferb with pleading eyes. Ferb just smiled, and said,

"It _was _your idea to play this game, Phineas."

"Yeah, I know, but- _that_?"

"You chose dare, Phineas. And I gave ya one!" Buford said, still smirking. Phineas took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

It was fairly early on a summer morning. The brothers had gotten up at seven, which was normal for them; however, Buford had also shown up uncharacteristically early. At a loss to do until the rest showed up, Phineas had come up with the idea to play a few quick rounds of truth or dare. Nothing too stupid or outrageous, he had said. Just something to get a few laughs from until everyone showed up.

They had been through just one and a half rounds when Phineas had said he would take a dare. And Buford's idea had been brilliant- Phineas had to tell Isabella she was pretty. That was it. But then again, that was all they needed. When it was suggested, Ferb had agreed wholeheartedly, trying to hold back laughter at his stepbrother's expression.

Finally, Phineas gave in.

"Fine. I'll do it. But no one, and I mean _no one,_ will ever speak of this again. Agreed?"

The two other boys nodded.

Right on cue, the back gate swung open with a cheerful, "Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin?"

Phineas stood up and walked towards her, wringing his hands and feeling nervous for what felt like the first part of his life.

"Oh, um, hi Isabella. We were just about to get started."

"Oh! Great, let's go!" She was about to set off for the tools when she felt Phineas' hand around her wrist. She turned around, and smiled at him.

"What is it, Phin?"

He looked right into her eyes- those beautiful, deep-blue eyes.

"I, um… well, I think you're pretty," he said hurriedly. Isabella stood motionless for a full minute.

"Really?" She whispered.

Phineas looked at her head on. Her slender figure, sleek black hair tied back into a ponytail, and the look of hope on her face.

"No." He said. Confusion flashed on Isabella's face, but then he continued:

"I think you're downright gorgeous," he finished with a crooked grin.

Her eyes flashed happily, and she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much."

After a moment, she pulled away, and coughed a little, blushing.

"Well, we'd better get started," she said, speaking softly.

"Yeah, yeah." Phineas agreed. They stood facing each other awkwardly for a moment. Suddenly, Isabella stepped closer, kissed him on the cheek, and said,

"Thanks again, Phineas. You really are sweet." Then she sprinted over to the others, calling,

"What's the plan for today, Ferb?"

Phineas looked like he'd been struck by lightning. Then he smiled a little smile- a sort of satisfied one that was different from his normal smiles.

He realized with contentment that it wasn't the dare that had made him recognize that he really _did_ think Isabella was pretty; it had only given him the confidence to say it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, cute, right? Hopefully this was an enjoyable bit of fluff to get you through the day! ;) I'll have y'all know that I seriously considered having them kiss in this one. But, I felt that would be a little over-the-top and ultimately ruin the effect I was trying to convey: innocent and sweet. All in all, I actually really liked this one, so I hope the feeling is mutual. Thank you all, as usual, for doing what you do and for giving my stories a second glance. And until next time-<strong>

**Thanks for staying at the Fluff Factory, and I'll see ya next time!**

**Much love,**

**The Fluff Machine**


End file.
